Jun Shibaura
was , a fictional character in Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History He is a 3rd year college student at Meirin University, extremely well-versed in computers and programming to be in the Matrix Netgame Club. He joined the Rider War simply to be the winner, seeing it as nothing more than a game. Jun even used his Matrix members' thrill-seeking urge against them to fight to the death in a game similar to the Rider War while he watched from the shadows. Investigating the matter, Shinji meets Jun when he reveals to the journalist as the mastermind behind the game of death. When the Mirror Monsters arrived, they transformed and fight one of the Mirror Monsters. After the defeating the monsters however, he later attacks Ryuki and steal his Dragreder card. He used both Shinji's card and the virus he uploaded to the ORE Journal mainframe to blackmail himself into their head of their company. Shimada eventually managed to wipe out his programming with her own virus, while Miyuki Tezuka stole back the Dragreder card. Soon after, Jun was picked up by the police for his ties to the Matrix member murders, getting his father to bail him out with Shuichi Kitaoka's aid. Jun even went so far as to reveal the true identity of the other Riders among them, impressed with Takeshi Asakura's sadistic nature. To suit that end, Jun kidnapped Yui to start a "Rider party" between him, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Raia, and Kamen Rider Ryuki. However, in the middle of the fight, their battle gets intertwined with the one between Kamen Rider Zolda and Kamen Rider Ouja, who used Gai as a shield to take the blunt of Zolda's Final Vent before killing him with his own hands. Metalgelas was infuriated at its master's death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja and went after him only to fall victim to Ouja's contract card. Oddly, Gai, like Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Kanzaki reverted time. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders TV Special (alternate retelling), Jun also spat in Shinji's ordeal to end the Rider War, which he and his college friends laughed. He was also one of the conspirators started by Kamen Rider Verde to trap Shinji in a "truce" between the fighters. Later he and the remaining fighters fought Ren and Shinji as Knight and Ryuki respectively to finish them off. Later after Ren dies with Shinji mourning by his side, Gai, while away from the big fight with mirror monsters, went to finish Shinji after his Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin, but was consumed by the mirror monster DiSpider. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Gai was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Rider Time Ryuki In 2019, a mysterious person restarts the Mirror World Battle Fight. At the same time, Jun and other Mirror World Riders regain their memories and ability to transform. Jun is later seen transforming alongside Ishihashi and Tozuka, the new users of the Scissors and Tiger Advent Deck. Personality Jun is a self-centered and arrogant man who takes pleasure in flaunting his superiority and toying with other people's lives for nothing more than a good laugh. He has no qualms about taking others' lives or leading others to do so. Forms Kamen Rider Gai Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 100kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 15t (300AP) *'Kicking Power': 15t (300AP) *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5 seconds *'Sight': 8km *'Hearing': 10km Similar to Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Tiger, Gai is a melee fighter who relies on brute strength and his intellect more often than anything else, Gai's attack methods usually involve his Confine Vent card to cancel any weapons from the other Riders while using the on his left-shoulder to conjure his Metal Horn gauntlet as well as summoning his contract monster Metalgelas to fight alongside him and execute his Final Vent, carried by his Contact Monster as a lance, with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Gai is a close range specialist. He uses brute force over his opponents, as well as his intellect. His strategies often involve overpowering his opponent with a combination of his powerful Strike Vent and his Contract Monster Metalgelas, as well as negating his opponent's Advent Cards through his strategically important Confine Vent. However, Gai lacks a defensive weapon, and he's one of the least agile of the Ryuki Riders. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 15-19, 28, 13 Riders Contract Monster Advent Deck File:Thrust_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust_Confine_Vent.jpg|*'Confine Vent': Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round. (He has 2 copies of this card). File:Thrust_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. Kamen Rider Gai rides on Metalgelas with the Metal Horn extended in front of him to pierce through the opponent. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Gai': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Gai. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Gai armed with Strike Vent. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Shibaura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gai, his suit actor was . Notes *His Rider name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji , as his Rider form appeared as he is heavily armored along with his Mirror Monster, Metalgelas. *Like other Riders, Jun died an ironic death: He loved to manipulate other people, but was killed by a person he thought he could manipulate, technically having himself manipulated in the end. *Gai is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit (in Gai's case, the Visor is mounted on his shoulder), the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Verde whose Visor is mounted on his thigh. The same is said for their respective American counterparts . See Also *Cameron & Brad Barrett - Jun's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters